MOTHER : Blooming Flowers
by AmyAmyNight
Summary: Centuries have passed since the Chosen Four had saved the world. In Onett, the tale has been passed down for Generations. A young boy named Leon has heard this tale many times however, he would never expect that he would have an adventure of his own...


Stop me if you've heard this story before. The year is 199X, A meteor crashes into a mountain, A young boy wakes up and heads to the scene, Police prevent further access, he goes back to sleep, he is then abruptly awakened again by knocking from his neighbour and told to help him find his brother, he heads to meteor and finds his neighbour's brother, a bee suddenly appears, The boy is told of a great prophecy by the bee where an alien will cause destruction of the world if he is not stopped by the chosen ones, Epic quest ensues with the villain being defeated and the world being saved.

This story was forever known as the Story of the Chosen Four, three boys and one girl.

It sounds like an odd story, doesn't it? Well, what if I told you it was actually true?

My name is Leon. I reside in a city called Onett where this very story happened. And, shockingly enough, this story just so happened to have some new heroes. Only this time, there is no alien at all. No. Something far more sinister.

* * *

The sun's rays glistened through my window as I slept peacefully. The birds chirped cheerfully as the morning sun rose, lighting up the world with an array of colours. The flowers outside blossomed like a beautiful majestic rainbow, with shades of red, blue, purple and pink weaving its way throughout the land.

The powerful waves crashed playfully against the shore, the polished rocks looked like sea lions soaking up the sun's rays. I woke up and drew the heavy velvet curtains and suddenly my room was encompassed with a pure, pink and pearly light which appeared to bring my bedroom to life.

I usually woke up early just to gaze out my window and observe the beautiful, peaceful town. The flowers had always shone brightly but during the early hours of the morning, you could see when the flowers first started to shine. The clouds remained scarce, leaving a bright blue sky which complimented the blue and green tones of the sea. I smiled brightly as the world around me started to wake up.

This beautiful town was known as Onett, the place where I grew up in. I stepped outside and looked around. The flowers shone even brighter as the sun peeked in from behind the clouds. The atmosphere was rich and relaxing, with the sweet smell of the roses, daffodils, violets and many more flowers. It felt like the flowers were smiling along with me, they lit up like they were actually lights rather than flowers.

I could hear chirping from the trees and I looked up to see a sparrow's nest, it probably had some chicks who were newly hatched as they were calling frantically for their mother to bring them their food for the day. I then headed back inside and changed out of my pyjamas, jumped into the shower with the hot soapy water cascading down like a volcano erupting from its source.

I was ready to take on the world. I wanted the weather to stay like this forever but I knew that wouldn't happen. A drizzle of rain appeared and it ran down my face I blinked, I could hear the pitter-patter of the raindrops as they bounced off the flattened paving stones. I didn't mind it all that much though.

I headed out and it seems like the buildings lit up too as I could see brown and crimson from the bricks on the wall. The only place I could see that wasn't as bright as the others was the arcade and there's a very good reason for that. That arcade belonged to the Sharks, a terrifying gang who hung around Onett.

Not wanting to get into any trouble with them, I headed off and followed the flowers to the Flower Garden. The flowers always shone the brightest here and that's what I really liked about them. Most of the flowers here were from Twoson but some of the flowers had cross-pollinated with our flowers, creating many types of new flowers with it and as such, new colours of flowers had been made. Light blue, green, white, black and even brown colours were available.

The temperature was slightly colder. After all, Autumn had been steadily approaching and Summer was almost over. I usually didn't like it when that happened as I hated it when it was cold and rainy but I took it with optimism and kept a smile on my face as I observed the flowers one last time before Autumn came.

I'm not saying that I don't like Autumn, I do love the beautiful colours that the autumn leaves take before they fall. It's Winter I don't like, freezing temperatures, bare, ugly trees and the possibility of being snowed in was usually not for me but I still did remain optimistic.

It's not like it was the end of the world was approaching every time Winter came around, it was perfectly natural for all those things to happen and if they happen, then that's what will happen. I suppose it is fun playing in the snow and drinking hot chocolate.

Still, Summer was fun while it lasted and it was now time for Autumn to take its course. I admired the flowers for a bit before heading back.

* * *

"Leooooon!" A squeaky voice shouted out to me. I immediately knew who that voice belonged to and turned around. It was my younger sister, Maria. She was running after me and when she finally reached me, she had to catch her breath for a bit. "Leon…Were you looking at those flowers again? I swear, you're like a bee when it comes to those flowers!" She complained.

"Sorry, sorry…You know how I am." I sighed and patted my younger sister on the head. "Well, hurry up, we're gonna be late!" She yelled and ran off. I followed her to the School. It was one of the few places in Onett without flowers, which I found a bit unfitting. The only other place without flowers was the Sharks' Arcade. Not that I minded too much about it, after all, around the back of the school was the Flower Garden I had observed this morning.

Maria and I headed inside before the bell had rang. I arrived to my class just in time. Suzy, one of my friends, sighed. "Observing the flowers again?" She asked, knowing the answer was yes. "Yeah…I bet you can read me like a book..." I responded. She couldn't help but chuckle. "Your sister's right. I wouldn't be surprised if you became one of those people who do nothing but observe flowers all day."

I stuttered back, "I-I don't like flowers that much…" "Riiiight…" Suzy replied in her sarcastic tone. I listened to the gossip and chatting from the other students but I doubt anyone can make out one full conversation due to the amount of conversations from the rest of the students.

Rachel, the smartest girl in the class, tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey, Leon, did you see the news this morning?" She asked, clearly ecstatic. "Well, no…I don't really keep up with the news." I responded. Rachel giggled in hysterics. "Well, I heard that an alien ship has been spotted by a satellite! Isn't that amazing?! There's life out there!" She squealed in pure joy and happiness.

Rachel always had a fondness for finding out if there were other life forms outside Earth. I also found that kind of interesting but I wasn't as fond of it as Rachel was. "Oh, really? That's pretty interesting." I responded. Rachel grinned along with me, "I know right? This could mean that there could be more aliens!" Her eyes sparkled like diamonds. I couldn't help but be happy that Rachel was so excited about seeing new lifeforms.

Suzy decided to butt into the conversation, "Yeah, I saw the news about that this morning as well, kinda seems like fake news though. I mean, you can't just believe everything you hear." Rachel thought about it for a moment, "Hmm…I suppose you're right…But I'm not giving up hope yet! I know that there's life out there!" I was surprised at how determined Rachel was to find new life outside our world.

I also believe that we're not the only life-forms out there but Rachel was definitely a firm believer. She was definitely chipper about this situation but we don't even know if it really is an alien. It must have been just a comet or asteroid which hit the satellite but we can only wonder until there is definite evidence.

Suzy sighed in boredom. "Hey, earth to Leon, are you done with your news of the outside world?" I snapped out of my daydreaming. "Ah, right. Sorry about that. I guess I usually think about these things too much." I apologised. Suzy chuckled. "Well, Class is about to begin anyway, don't worry, I didn't need to copy from you this time."

I sighed. "You did your homework just this morning, didn't you?" "Heh, 'course I did. Don't tell anyone though. It's lucky that a homework club was avaliable this morning." She admitted through a grin. "I guess we can read each other like books…You know that I was observing flowers while I know that you kept your work for later until it was due..." I responded.

After school had ended, Suzy and I were just walking downtown from Onett, as we usually did. She'd always stop by the Burger Store and get some burgers to eat. We're pretty much really close friends. I remember a boy named Francis picked on me and said Suzy was my girlfriend. He always did this every time when he saw me. One time, he made the mistake of saying that and picking on me while Suzy was in earshot. As a result, a huge fight broke out which Suzy had won. For a girl, she's really tough! Though, She does hang around the Sharks sometimes so I assumed she learned some tricks from them.

"So, that alien stuff Rachel's goin' on about...You think that's real? That an alien does exist out there?" Suzy spoke. I wasn't sure what to say. I responded with, "Well...It is kind of possible, right?" She chuckled. "Yeah, and it's also possible that pigs can fly." I couldn't help but laugh along with her. I know Rachel's the smartest but there's no way Aliens actually exist, right? We don't really have any evidence that they do. Or at least, any 100% confirmed evidence.

Suzy grinned. "It's like that one tale. You know the one." I nodded in understanding. I knew exactly what she meant. The Tale of the Chosen Four. The tale that everyone would tell you if you even looked at them. My mother told Maria the tale as a bed-time story once. It's like a fairy-tale. Everyone knows about the Chosen Four. There's not a single person who hasn't heard of them in this town.

"Yeaaaah, I don't believe the legend's true for a bit. I wanna see the Chosen Four for myself." Suzy spoke in her confident tone. I smiled. "Yeah, I wanna see them for myself too. The legend seems fascinating but...is it actually true? Can a young boy like me really develop and learn magic powers?" Suzy ruffled my brown hair. "If you believe hard enough, I guess. I've gotta go now. I'll see you later, 'kay?" "Yeah, see you later, Suzy." I nodded. Suzy then headed off home. I decided to head back home as well.

Maria was waiting for me, again. "Come on, hurry up! Mom made chicken!" She yelled out. Chicken's my favourite food so I knew I couldn't say no to that. I rushed over to my house and went in with my little sister. Mom had just finished making the chicken. The aroma was heavenly. "Hello, my darlings~ How was school today?" Mom asked in her hoity-toity city accent. "Yeah, school was good, mom." I responded.

Mom was from Fourside which is where she got that accent from. After she met Dad, she moved into Onett. I haven't seen my dad though. Sometimes, I kinda wonder who he is. Right now, I ignored that and proceeded to eat the chicken. Sweet, Juicy and Meaty, just the way I like it!

After I finished, I headed up to my room. And here it was, my little minature garden. Flowers blooming from right, left and centre. An ant-hill farm was kept up on a nearby table. Seems like they were working hard today too. I mainly just looked after them for the rest of the day. My sister thinks I'm a bit odd because I love flowers and insects that much. It is my hobby after all.

The day soon became night and my mother called up. "Alright, bedtime, my darlings~ See you tomorrow!" I nodded as I changed into my pajamas and wrapped up snugly in my bed. Life for me was amazing and lots of wonderous things are still left to explore. But right now, it was nice to take in the atmosphere of my town.

And that was when everything had started to turn to the worst.


End file.
